Destiny
by Teira Lurker
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan dengan seorang vampire yang membuat dirinya kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. apakah alasan ayah sakura yang tega menjodohkan putri semata wayangnya dengan seorang vampire dari keluarga Hatake?bad summary but please RnR, DLDR!


Hallo minna- san! Ketemu lagi sama author abal yang suka publish dan update story semaunya. Ini fic Ra yang ke-1... seperti biasa idenya pasaran tapi tak apalah yang penting tetep eksis di FFn. O,iya Ra ini author yang paling males ngripiu habis bingung mau ngasih ripu juga, karya senpai – senpai pada bagus sih yasud gak usah banyak cingcong lagi ayo cekidot...

* * *

><p>Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto<p>

.

.

.

Destiny© Razzie D'merlin Audiest

.

.

Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura

.

Warning: Ooc-nes, Gaje-nes,Typo(s), dll

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura Pov<p>

Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk bernama vampir, tapi semenjak aku bertemu cowok itu aku baru menyadari ternyata bumi ini dipenuhi dengan monster. Cowok yang memiliki mata berbeda warna itu yang entah sejak kapan selalu kuharapkan kehadirannya. Kakashi nama vampir itu, vampir dingin yang tidak aku mengerti jalan fikirannya, vampir yang selalu membuatku terlonjak kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba – tiba, dan dia sangat menyebalkan tentunya. Meskipun aku menyukainya tapi itu tidak menutupi rasa benciku kepadanya, Dia yang telah membuatku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai.

"Sakura apa kau sudah siap?" tanya sahabatku Ino yang kini berdiridiluar kamarku.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun." jawabku seadanya. Kembali aku mematut bayangan tubuhku di cermin, gaun putih selulut berwarna putih dengan bagian pita dibelakangnya, tampak kekanakan namun cantik sekali untuk pesta pertunangan yang sangat megah ini.

"Kalau begitu aku turun duluan, ya!" kudengar langkah kakinya yang menjauihi pintu kamarku. Aku menghela napas, apakah sahabatku itu tahu kalau aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini?

Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Kakashi, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi ayah tetap memaksaku bertunangan dengannya, padahal kami baru beberapa kali bertemu itupun saat aku menghadiri pesta kolega bisnis ayah dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya. Sekali lagi aku memandang bayangan tubuhku dicermin, rambut pirang sepunggungku di buat sanggul dan dihiasi dengan sebuah mahkota kecil, wajahku dipoles dengan bedak tipis untuk menampilkan kesan natural. Sepatu guess berwarna perak ikut menyempurnakan penampilanku dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya tak luput dari perhatianku. Sempurna. Meski ini pertunangan yang sangat dipaksakan, aku tidak ingin para media tahu dan menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak tentang hubunganku dan Kakashi.

Aku menuruni tangga menuju ruangan tempat acara pertunangan dilangsungkan, kilatan cahaya dari kamera para wartawan itu langsung menerpa tubuhku. Aku mencoba berjalan dengan anggun ketika menuruni undakan tangga. Dengan topeng senyum yang aku gunakan, maka sempurnalah aktingku ini. Orang – orang itu pasti mengira aku bahagia karena bertunangan dengan rekan bisnis ayahku yang memegang 20% saham perusahaan.

"Ini dia Sakura-hime, putri tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Sarutobi Corp. Sangat cantik bukan?" hahaha... pembawa acara itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, berbicara terlalu berlebihan.

Begitu aku sampai di undakan terakhir, Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya, memintaku untuk berdiri disisinya. Aku tahu ini hanya kepura – puraan, maka aku menerima uluran tangannya. Kakashi menggenggam tanganku, kemudian membawaku ketengah ruangan, tepat dibawah kanopi bunga, Kakashi dan aku akan saling bertukar cincin.

Masih dengan pura – pura tersenyum bahagia, Kakashi memasukkan cincin tunangan itu ke jari manisku, begitupun sebaliknya, aku memasukkan cincin putih berinisial KS itu ke jari manis Kakashi. Dan sentuhan terakhir untuk membuat semua kepura – puraan ini terlihat nyata, Kakashi mencium punggung tanganku. Yah, tentu saja para undangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, tidak lupa kilatan cahaya kamera juga ikut meramaikan.

"_Nah... _dengan ini kalian resmi bertungan. Sekarang kalian berdua dipersilahkan untuk berdansa." Aku hanya mengangguk kepada Naruto, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada. Tidak mungkin aku menolak berdansa dengan vampir itu.

Alunan lagu Morning Grace mengalun dengan lembut, aku mengikuti irama langkah Kakashi, dia sangat pandai berdansa. Sesekali aku menoleh kearahnya, namun ketika tatapan mataku beradu pandang dengan matanya, jujur saja aku merasa takut. Mata itu terasa seperti menusukku.

"Kau naksir padaku, eh?" tanyanya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"APA? Jangan asal berbicara!." kilahku. Dia hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Apa-apaan dia itu, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku takut saja, Kami-sama jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya. "Dasar tua bangka!" umpatku dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Namun karena telinga vampirnya yang luar biasa tajam, dia dapat mendengar umpatanku.

"Tentu saja, bahkan usiaku lebih tus dari usia kakekmu seandainya dia masih hidup pun." Ujarnya dengan bangga. "Karena itu, aku bisa saja berbuat apapun padamu, kau harus hati-hati gadis kecil." Tambahnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dipinggangku, mempersempit jarak diantara kami, bahkan karena dia berbicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, hidung kami berdua hampir bersetuhan.

Selama sepersekian detik aku tertegun menatap kedua bola manya yang berbeda warna, Mata sebelah kiri berwarna merah sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna abu – abu. Sebuah kekehan akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Musiknya sudah berhenti Tuan Putri, apa kau ingin aku terus memelukmu, hm?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda. Ah sungguh seandainya aku tidak ingat kalau orang ini yang sudah membuat hidupku kacau, aku sudah pasti jatuh ke pelukannya. Eh, tunggu, apa kataku tadi? Jatuh kepelukannya? Tidak mungkin Sakura!

"Tentu saja tidak, tubuhmu dingin. Aku bisa mati beku kalau kau terus memelukku." Ujarku, kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Sesaat kulihat wajahnya menjadi kosong. Apa ucapanku salah? Lalu dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Tepat tengah malam upacara pertunangan termegah ini berakhir, dan sampai acara berakhirpun aku tidak melihat Kakashi. Banyak para undangan yang menanyakan keberadaannya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah kebohongan kecil "Dia kelelahan, dan sekarang dia tengah beristirahat.". _huh... _akhirnya acara pertunangan yang melelahkan ini berakhir, sekarang aku bisa beristirahat. Selamat malam semuanya!

* * *

><p>"SAKURA, CEPAT BANGUN!"<p>

Beginilah pagiku setiap harinya, selalu saja berisik dengan teriakan dari kepala pelayanku, Tsunade-san. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku, sedangkan ibu kandungku sudah meninggal saat beliau melahirkan aku.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ia, ia aku bangun sekarang." Dengan terpaksa aku keluar dari gulungan selimutku yang nyaman.

"Hime-sama, anda ingin mandi dengan air hangat atau air dingin?"

"Hime-sama, anda ingin menggunakan handuk yang mana?"

"Hime-sama, anda ingin menggunakan sabun aroma terapi, aroma buah – buahan, atau aroma bunga?"

"Hime-sama anda ingin menggunakan shampoo yang mana?"

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali aku bangun tidur serentetan pertanyaan dari para pelayan yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui namanya, selalu saja menggangguku.

"Hangat, biru, mawar, strawberry." Jawabku dengan singkat, dan para pelayan itu langsung menyiapkan semuanya.

Segar rasanya kalau selesai mandi, _Hm... _aku pun bersenandung kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan aku memasuki kamar tidurku, semua perlengkapan sekolahku sudah dipersiapkan. Kupikir hari ini aku bisa bolos sekolah karena tadi malam aku baru saja bertunangan.

"Tsunade-san?" panggilku.

"Tsunade-sama sudah pergi Hime-sama." Jawab seseorang yang berada diluar kamar tidurku. Dari suaranya aku mengenali bahwa dia adalah Shizune-san asisten dari kepala pelayanku.

"M_mm... _Kupikir hari ini aku bisa libur."

"Oh... Tentu saja, jika anda ingin bolos sekolah, akan saya panggilkan Hatake-sama untuk mengantar anda berjalan – jalan." Ujarnya yang aku yakini diiringi seringai jahil meski aku tidak melihatnya.

Mendengar nama Kakashi disebut, moodku langsung jelek. Akupun mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan tergesa – gesa membuatnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Aku mematut bayangan tubuhku dicermin. Rok hitam kotak – kotak merah biru diatas lutut dipadu dengan kemeja putih dengan pita kupu – kupu sebagai dasinya, inilah pakain seragam sekolahku, Konoha International High School (KIHS).

Aku menguncir rambut pink-ku yang panjangnya sudah mencapai punggung. Karena moodku sedang jelek, aku jadi malas merias diri, jadi hari ini aku hanya menggunakan bedak tipis untuk menutupi wajahku yang agak pucat. O,iya aku sampai lupa belum menggunakan stocking dan sepatu pantofel hitamku. Sekarang aku sudah benar – benar siap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sepertinya pagi ini anda tidak dalam keadaan baik Hime-sama." Kata Shizune-san begitu aku keluar dari kamar tidur. Kulihat wajahnya sangat berseri-seri, akh... aku tahu penyebabya.

"Ya, begitulah. Shizune-san, hari ini aku ingin sarapan di mobil saja aku takut telat sampai di sekolah." Jawabku, kemudian aku berbisik ditelinganya."Tadi malam aku melihatmu bersama Genma-san. Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Saya mengerti, Hime-sama ingin segera bertemu dengan dia, kan?" dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar aku tak menyinggung masalah tentang dia dan Genma-san.

"_Mmm... _mungkin itu salah satu alasannya." Jawabku sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman depan.

"Tapi Hime-sama andakan sudah bertunangan. Jadi−"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi akupun ingin bahagia, seharusnya kau tahu itu." Potongku sebelum Shizune-san memulai ceramahnya. Pagiku sudah cukup buruk dan kuharap tidak ada hal buruk lagi yang membuat hari ini bertambah sial.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju halaman depan, ingin rasanya aku cepat – cepat meninggalkan mansion ini. Begitu sampai di halaman depan Aku langsung saja naik ke mobil Alfa Romeo Gtv hitam yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah.

"Hime-sama anda lupa sarapan anda!" kata seorang pelayan sambil membawa nampan makanan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah sandwich dan segelas susu.

Aku mengambil nampan itu dari tangan pelayan dan langsung memakan sandwich-nya dalam tiga kali gigit, sedangkan susunya kuhabiskan dalam sekali teguk. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku ingin segera berangkat kesekolah, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan dia.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Kataku pada Genma-san yang menjadi sopirku hari ini.

"Sepertinya anda perlu sedikit membersihkan bibir anda Hime-sama" katanya sambil melihatku dari kaca spion mobil.

"Ah,ya." Jawabku sambil mengambil selembar tissue dan mengelap bibirku, membersihkan serpihan – serpihan roti sandwich yang menempel disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Genma-san untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku suka caranya menyetir mobil, mungkin aku harus meminta ayah untuk menjadikan Genma-san supir tetapku. Tapi aku kasihan pada Shizune-san bila Genma-san menjadi sopir tetapku, mereka jadi tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan hihihi...

"Hime-sama, kita sudah sampai." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku, kemudian menyerahkan tas sekolahku.

"Terima kasih Genma-san." Ujarku lalu meninggalkannya diparkiran.

Aku menyusuri jalan menuju ruang kelasku yang ada dilantai 2, aku merasa sedikit beruntung karena berkat pertunangan itu aku bisa bernegoisasi dengan ayah. Aku mau menerima pertungan itu dengan syarat yang salah satunya adalah aku diijinkan pergi kesekolah tanpa selusin bodyguard yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kananku, memangnya aku penjahat yang dijaga ketat agar tidak kabur?

Sepanjang perjalanan aku mendengar bisik – bisik para siswi lain yang pastinya membicarakan tentang pertunganku. Mereka menatap cincin yang aku kenakan dijari manisku, jujur kukatakan aku merasa risih tapi ku biarkan saja karena aku tidak mau merusak pagi ini dengan hal sepele. Sesampainya dikelas XII.I aku melihat teman- temanku sudah berkumpul.

"Selamat pagi Sakura." Sapa mereka semua berbarengan.

"Pagi." Jawabku tersenyum simpul lalu menaruh tas yang berisikan buku mata pelajaran hari ini dimeja belajarku.

"Bagaimana malammu tuan putri? Apa kau bermimpi indah karena telah bertunangan dengan pangeran tampan?" tanya Ino dengan nada jahil. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang menggelikan itu, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari langsung cekikikan.

"Jangan menggodaku Ino!" kecamku sambil melotot, bukannya takut mereka malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Apa ada yang melihat dia?" tanyaku begitu mereka selesai menertawakanku.

"Ternyata kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. Mungkin dia ada di atap." Jawab temanku yang rambutnya di kepang empat, Temari.

"Apa kau akan membolos Sakura?" tanya temanku yang rambutnya dicepol dua, tenten.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku pergi dulu." Jawabku lalu langsung pergi menuju atap sekolah.

"Hati-hati, Sa-sakura-chan" kudengar suara Hinata yang mengkhawatirkan aku. Namun aku tidak membalas kata – katanya, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Entah hari ini hari kemalanganku atau apa, hari ini aku mendapat kesialan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebelum aku sempat sampai ke atap, ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui, Karin, gadis berkaca mata itu pasti mengolok -olokku.

"Ah... Sakura senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu, dan maaf aku tidak menghadirinya." Kata Karin sok akrab.

"Ya, terima kasih dan tidak apa – apa."

"By the way, sepertinya kau sedang terburu – buru. Mau pergi kemana?

"Bukan urusanmu, dan minggir dari jalanku!" aku langsung berlali lagi meninggalkan Karin yang sedang kesal setengah mati.

Aku sedikit terengah – engah begitu sampai di atap, Namun semua keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku tidak sia – sia. Kulihat dia sedang berdiri menatap bukit yang ada dibelakang sekolah kami dengan kedua tangan dimasukkkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya.

"A-ada yang i-ingin aku bicarakan." Kataku dengan gugup.

"Hn?"

Laki-laki berambut emo itu berbalik menatapku, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungku yang berpacu kian cepat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika jarak kamu hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi. Dari jarak sedekat ini bisa kurasakan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin.

"Hn, aku mengerti Sakura." Ucapnya serius. Kurasakan sentuhan tangannya yang lembut ketika dia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku. "Dia mungkin tunanganmu, tapi bukan berarti dia telah memiliku dengan seutuhnya. Kau tetaplah milikkku, Sakuraku." Tandasnya dan berhasil membuatku merona.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Aku lega sekali mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya hahaha toh di atap ini hanya ada kami berdua, jadi aku tidak perlu malu.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas." Ajaknya, lalu menautkan jari- jari tangannya ke jari- jari tanganku. Kamipun kembali ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

><p>Sisa pagi ini ku habiskan dengan senyam – senyum gaje, ketiga temanku yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala, heran melihat tingkah anehku. Saat jam istirahat tiba,aku dan Sasuke makan bersama di kantin. Senang rasanya bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang ku cintai. Pada saat kami akan kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir, tanpa sengaja aku dan Sasuke berpapasan dengan Karin. Matanya hampir keluar saat dia melihat aku dan Sasuke jalan bersama. Ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.<p>

Menyebalkan rasanya saat bel tanda pelajaran terkahir telah berbunyi. Teman – teman sekelasku langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tinggal aku dan Sasuke yang masih tinggal di kelas.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Sakura." Katanya lalu mencium jidat lebarku. Akh... wajahku pasti seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun." Jawabku dengan gugup.

Kami berdua berjalan ke parkiran bersama-sama, aku dan Sasuke mengobrol ringan, sesekali kami berdua tertawa ketika membicarakan awal pertemuanku dengannya saat dulu ketika kami masih SMP. Namun sekali lagi kebahagiaanku harus berakhir ketika kulihat sosok jangkung berambut perak itu berdiri disamping sebuah mobil Lamborghini Diablo berwarna orange.

Kakashi berjalan mendekatiku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kuartikan, entah dia marah atau tak peduli entahlah aku tidak mengerti dia.

"Mana Genma-san?" tanyaku begitu dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Jangan banyak tanya, ikut saja." jawabnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Hey, lepaskan!" teriakku, memperotes perlakuannya yang sungguh tidak sopan.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan dia!" kata Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

Aku bisa merasakan aroma permusuhan dari keduanya, Kakashi membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke selama beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Dia sedikit merunduk untuk berbisik di telinga kiriku. Deg... jantungku rasanya akan berhenti ketika mendengar ancamannya. Pasrah, akupun mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tampak kesal, marah, dan kebingungan.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua hanya berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih kesal padanya karena berani – beraninya mengancamku.

"Aku tak ingin melukainya." kata Kakashi ketika itu. Tentu saja aku mengerti maksudnya. Arrgghhh kenapa sih ayah bisa – bisanya menjodohkanku dengan lintah seperti dia?

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanyaku begitu tersadar jalan yang kami lewati bukan jalan menuju mansionku. Panik, aku mengambil handphone dan langsung menelpon Tuan Asuma Sarutobi, ayahku.

"AYAH, LINTAH ITU MENCULIKKU!" teriakku didepan handphone dengan air mata yang berlinangan, memalukan.

"Tenanglah Saku-chan, dia tidak menculikmu, dan siapa yang kau panggil lintah? Ayah tidak pernah mengajarimu berkata tidak pantas seperti itu." celoteh ayahku diseberang sana dengan suara geram.

"Lalu ke-kenapa hiks... ayah tega menjadikanku santapan vampir? Hiks... ayah pasti menyuruh dia membawaku ke markasnya kan?"

"Iya, ayah memang menyuruhnya, agar kalian berdua bisa semakin akrab. Ayah melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu. Rukun- rukunlah dengannya." tut... tut... tut... sambungan teleponpun diputuskan oleh ayah.

Rasanya seakan ingin matik ketika kau merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Tak ada yang mengerti perasaanmu, tak ada tempat untuk bercerita dan kau sendiripun tak mampu untuk menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Rasanya beban ini terlalu berat, menjadi tuan putri bukanlah hal yang aku inginkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyesal mempunyai kedua orang tua seperti tuan Asuma dan Nyonya Kurenai, Ibu aku merindukanmu...

_Ckiittt..._ mobil ini berhenti mendadak, membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menatap Kakashi marah, namun tiba- tiba sebuah benda lembut menyeka air mataku. Tissue.

"Kau berisik, dan itu menggangguku." ujarnya. hey! aku bahkan tidak bersuara ketika menangis.

dia menjalankan mobilnya kembali, aku hanya diam melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela mobil. Rasa kantuk perlahan merayapi tubuhku. akupun tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pinky! ayo cepat bangun!" ah... suara itu mengganggu saja, mungki dia hanya ingin menggangguku.<p>

Kubiarkan saja suara Kakashi yang berusaha membangunkanku dengan sebutan Pinky, akh menyebalkan. lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja. Namun tak lama kemudian kudengar suara pintu mobil ditutup, huh... berisik.

"Tuan putri apa anda tuli?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme sambil membuka pintu mobil yang ada disamping tubuhku.

tak lama setelah itu kurasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin merengkuh tubuhku, ya, Kakashi menggendongku dengan bridal style.

"HEY, TURUNKAN AKU!" raungku marah.

"Ck, baiklah Tuan Putri, apapun maumu." Ujar Kakashi sambil errr melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menggendongku. Refleks akupun mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya.

"Aku memintamu menurunkanku, bukannya menjatuhkanku." Rutukku kesal, hampir saja aku mengalami gegar otak seandainya Kakashi serius menjatuhkan tubuhku.

"Apa semua wanita seperti itu? ah... kurasa tidak, kau berisik sekali." kata Kakashi sambil membawaku kedalam mansionnya, kali ini aku tidak protes di gendong olehnya. aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko terkena gegar otak.

Mansion Kakashi sangatlah besar, 2x lebih besar dari pada Mansionku, mansionnya bergaya eropa tengah, dengan cat berwarna putih gading. Bangunan berlantai tiga yang berada dipuncak bukit ini tampak menjulang tinggi, begitu kokoh. Halaman depannya dihiasi dengan berbagai tanaman kerdil seperti bonsai, juga ada beberapa pohon akasia dan bunga – bunga indah yang beragam warna dan jenis. Kolam ikan dan air mancur menambah kesan indah pada halaman depan itu. Sementara dihalaman belakangnya terdapat Kolam berenang dengan air yang sangat jernih, sebuah meja yang bisa digunakan untuk makan malam dibawah hamparan bintang, ada juga kolam ikan dan air mancur serta tanaman hias. halaman belakang ini sangatlah Luas karena langsung menyatu dengan hutan disekelilingnya, Kakashi bahkan membuat lapangan golf sendiri. Berada di halaman belakang membuat tubuhku menjadi rileks, kututup mataku lalu kudengar suara burung – burung yang berkicau dengan merdu, lembutnya hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh membuatmu merasa merasa sangat damai. Mansion Kakashi juga dilengkapi dengan ruang sauna, ruang spa, dan gym. Tampaknya aku akan sedikit menikmati liburanku di mansionnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berkelilingnya?" tanya Kakashi yang berdiri dibelakangku. dia sudah menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya sejak kami telah melewati pintu masuk.

"Mmm.. ya, aku sudah selesai. memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku harus ke kantor, ada sedikti urusan."

"Malammalam seperti ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. sudah hampir pukul tujuh ternyata, lalu aku melihat ke arah jendela, tampaknya raja siang sudah kembali ke peraduaanya.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau diam saja di kamar yang telah disiapkan, dan jangan keluar sampai aku kembali."

Lalu Kakashi membawaku ke kamar yang akan ku tempati. dia membukakan pintunya untukku, akupun langsung masuk.

Kamarnya sangat luas, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen-size, meja belajar lengkap dengan buku – buku sekolahku dan sebuah komputer, meja rias yang penuh dengan make-up, dan hiasan ruangan seperti lukisan, guci, dll.

Di pojok kiri ruangan terdapat pintu yang mengantarkanmu menuju kamar mandi yang tak kalah mewah dan luas, disamping pintu menuju kamar mandi terdapat sebuah pintu lagi yang bisa mengantarkanku menuju ruangan yang paling ku sukai di mansion ini, pintu menuju ruang pakaian.

begitu aku memasuki ruang pakaian, aku langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang pasti membuat mata para wanita berbinar-binar. Pakaian-pakaian mewah digantung dengan rapih, sepatu- sepatu, topi, syal, tas, semuanya ditaruh di lemari kaca dengan sangat rapi.

"Istirahatlah, dan ingat jangan keluar dari kamar ini sebelum aku kembali." pesan Kakashi padaku, diapun langsung keluar, meninggalkan aku sendirian dikamar ini.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, rasanya lelah sekali. _huftt..._ begitu Kakashi pergi rasanya sepi sekali. Apa aku menelpon Sasuke saja? akh... dia pasti masih marah dengan kejadian tadi. Sebaiknya besok aku langsung meminta maaf padanya.

* * *

><p>sudah dua jam Kakashi pergi, dia belum juga kembali. Perutku sudah meraung – raung ingin diberi makanan, tapi Kakashi menyuruhku untuk tetap diam di kamar sampai dia kembali. Dan lagi, apa dirumah seorang vampir kau bisa menemukan makanan manusia? Kurasa tidak. Karena vampir tidak makan sayuran ataupun makanan manusia normal lainnya, mereka hidup dengan meminum darah.<p>

Tapi aku sangat lapar, terakhir kali aku makan adalah saat jam istirahat sekolah, mungkin Kakashi sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untukku. ya, berdoa saja Kakashhi sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan setidaknya satu cup ramen.

akupun turun dari ranjangku lalu keluar dari dalam kamar, kemudian menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, karena kamarku dan Kakashi ada dilantai tiga, kamar kami saling berhadapan. Namun sepertinya hari ini memang benar – benar hari kesialanku, ketika sampai diruang tengah aku bertemu seorang vampir yang tampak sangat kelaparan. matanya merah menyala, dengan mata tajam dan seringai menakutkan vampir itu berkata "Lihat ini, tampaknya aku beruntung. Aku sedang lapar dan langsung menemukan makanan."

Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menutup mataku dan berharap rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan ketika taring vampire itu merobek kulit leherku. Namun saat aku menutup mataku sepenuhnya, aku mendengar suara seperti tabrakan dua buah batu besar. Kuberanikan diri membuka kelopak mataku, aku terlonjak kaget begitu melihat laki-laki berambut perak itu berdiri memunggungiku dengan pisau belati yang tergenggam di tangannya. Belum sempat aku menetralkan detak jantungku yang berpacu sangat cepat, Kakashi menerjang vampir dihadapannya kemudian menikam jantung vampir itu dengan belati di tangannya.

Kakashi berbalik menghadapiku, sekejap kemudian dia berdiri di hadapanku. Tangannya membelai pipiku yang sudah memucat seperti kulit mayat. Merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang dingin membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. _Ukh_... pikiranku masih kosong, kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sambil terus membelai pipiku. Aku menepis tangannya yang seperti balok es.

"Apa? Kau bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja? AKU HAMPIR MATI DAN KEHILANGAN MASA DEPANKU!" Aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya dengan air mata yang mulai meluncur menuruni wajahku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kakashi menarik tanganku, membawaku menuju halaman depan mansionnya kemudian menaiki mobil sport hitamnya.

Perjalanan kali ini lebih sunyi dari pada sebelumnya, jujur saja aku masih marah padanya, juga pada Ayah yang telah mengusulkan ide berbahaya ini. Kau pikir hal apa yang lebih berbahaya di bandingkan dengan menginap di kandang monster?

Syukurlah, begitu ku lihat gerbang mansionku di ujung jalan sana, energi kehidupanku seperti telah kembali. Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk mansion aku langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju kamarku, meninggalkan Ayah dan Kakashi diruang keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ibu... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Ayah tega menjodohkan Sakura dengan makhluk penghisap darah itu? Saku memang jarang sekali bersikap baik kepada Ayah, tapi bukan berarti Ayah harus melakukan ini, kan? Saku bersikap seperti itu karena Saku kesal pada Ayah yang selalu menghindar setiap kali Saku bertanya tentang Ibu. Ibu, kenapa Ibu tidak sekalian saja membawa saku bersama Ibu?_

Entah sudah yang kesekian ribu kalinya aku berdoa, memohon agar Ibu membawaku pergi bersamanya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, mungkin kami-sama ingin melihatku hidup dalam penderitaan.

_Tok.. tok.. tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasku yang tengah berdoa sambil menangis.

"Masuk saja." Kataku dengan suara parau.

Kemudian Ayah masuk sambil membawa sebuah gulungan kertas. Aku penasaran dengan isi gulungan itu, apalagi ketika kuperhatikan wajah Ayah yang tampak ketakutan ketika menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu kepadaku.

"Apa ini, Ayah?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Saking penasarannya tangisku jadi berhenti dan berganti dengan kebingungan.

"Itu adalah semua yang ingin kau ketahui, maaf selama ini Ayah menyembunyikannya. Karena Ayah tidak ingin kau bernasib sama seperti ibumu, gadis bulan."

"Gadis bulan? Siapa dia Ayah? Apakah dia itu aku?"

"Sebenarnya Ayah berharap kau tidak mengetahui semua ini agar kutukan itu dapat dihentikan."

"Apa yang sedang Ayah bicarakan? Gadis bulan? Kutukan? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Ayah katakan."

"Ayah tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi, kau baca saja sendiri gulungan kertas itu."

Akupun membuka gulungan kertas yang diberikan Ayah, tapi berapa kalipun aku mencoba membacanya, berapa kalipun aku melihat gulungan itu dari sudut yang berbeda, aku tetap tidak mengerti karena gulungan kertas itu ditulis dengan simbo-simbol kuno.

"Tapi Ayah, aku ti-" terlambat, Ayah sudah beranjak keluar dari kamarku, dan suara pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan gulungan yang Ayah berikan tadi, _hmm_ mungkin lebih baik aku memikirkan semua ini sambil bersantai di beranda kamarku.

Akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dengan beranda.

Malam ini langit sangat indah, di penuhi taburan bintang dan juga bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang.

Melihat bulan aku semakin penasaran saja dengan 'Gadis bulan' yang Ayah katakan tadi.

Akupun membuka gulungan tadi kemudian mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan kepalaku, dan ajaibnya sinar bulan menembus gulungan itu hingga tulisan kuno yang tercetak disana berpendar dan entah kenapa aku bisa membaca tulisan kuno itu dengan sangat jelas...

_Waktu terus berputar, kehidupan terus berlanjut, dan takdir tak akan pernah berhenti..._

_Bruukkk_...Dan akupun tak sadarkan diri ketika selesai membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Suara kaki itu menggema di lorong yang gelap, kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan enggan. Sebenarnya dia bisa melewati lorong gelap itu hanya dalam waktu 5 detik. Tapi sekali lagi, dia enggan melakukannya. Setelah melewati lorong itu dia akan sampai di sebuah ruangan yang paling ditakuti oleh bangsanya.

Sebelum memasuki pintu yang kini ada di hadapannya, dia menghela napas, kemudian gas CO2 berhembus melewati masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu mendorong pintu yang ada dihadapannya dengan perlahan, dia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, karena dia tahu sang pemilik ruangan pasti mengetahui kedatangannya, toh pemilik ruangan itu sendiri yang meminta dia datang.

"Baguslah kau sudah datang. Ku dengar 'Tuan Putri' kita hampir mati di serang ikan teri." Ujar laki-laki yanng tengah berdiri menghadap balkon, rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Ya, Tuan. Maaf atas kelalaian saya." Kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kau harus tetap menjaganya sampai waktunya tiba."

"Tentu..."

"_Ah..._ dan sebagai tanda kesetiaanmu, bisakah kau memberiku darahnya satu gelas saja?" tubuh Kakashi langsung mengejang, laki-laki di hadapannya yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh.

"Pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan menjadi pencabut nyawanya. Dan keabadian akan menjadi milikku." Lanjut laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu lagi di bicarakan Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke Mansionnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama menjadi vampire dia tidak pernah se-frustasi ini, dia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kemudian jari tangannya yang kurus meraih gelas berisi cairan merah yang ada dihadapannya.

Selama 200 tahun menjadi vampir ini kedua kalinya Kakashi meminum darah manusia, bisa di bilang selama ini dia menjadi vampir vegetarian yang hanya meminum darah hewan. Namun sepertinya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya akhir-akhir ini membuat Kakashi harus membeli darah dari rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang tidak pernah hilang.

Tidak bisa tidur menambah panjang deretan alasan dia benci menjadi vampir, sekali saja dia ingin tertidur pulas dan melupakan bebannya. Tapi meskipun dia memejamkan matanya tetap saja organ-organ tubuhnya yang lain tidak pernah mau beristirahat barang sejenak saja.

Dia benar-benar benci, kehadian gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sejak kapan dia mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis bodoh itu? Sejak kapan dia ingin tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis itu? Ok, mungkin dia mulai memikirkan gadis itu karena merupakan dari tanggung jawabnya, misi yang yang di berikan oleh penciptanya.

Pada akhirnya, Kakashi lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia memutuskan pergi ke kamar 'calon istrinya' itu, meski baru satu kali gadis berambut pink itu menempati kamar yang disiapkannya, tapi aroma cherry-nya masih tertinggal disana, aromanya semakin menguat ketika Kakashi duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu.

Tiba-tiba rasa haus membakar tenggorokannya, dia menginginkan darah gadis itu lebih dari apapun, tapi dia harus bisa menahan hasratnya. Kakashi berbaring di ranjang bersepray pink itu kemudian menghirup aroma cherry yang tertinggal disana, dengan begini dia akan terbiasa merasakan manisnya aroma gadis itu, gadis miliknya. Hey! Sejak kapan Kakashi mengakui Sakura sebagai miliknya? Memang mereka sudah bertunangan, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah status, karena pada kenyataannya Sakuranya adalah milik pencipta dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mmm..._" Sakura yang terbaring di ranjangnya bergumam pelan. Kemudia dia membuka matanya perlahan, tampaklah iris emerald yang menghiasi bola matanya.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, _kenapa aku bisa tertidur di ranjangku sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya aku terbaring di balkon kamar?_ Pikirnya. _Mungkin Ayah menemukanku dan memindahkanku ke tempat tidur._

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan tampaklah sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menyeringai jahil.

"Nii-san!" Pekik Sakura kaget, dia langsung berhambur menuju pelukan sepupu kesayangannya. _Ups..._ tapi sepertinya dia lupa akan pusing di kepalanya, hampir saja dia terjatuh bila tidak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang membantu menopangnya berdiri.

"Ceroboh seperti biasanya." Komentar pemuda itu singkat sambil menahan tubuh Sakura yang hampir mencium lantai.

"Gaara-nii kau menyebalkan." Ujar Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada bidang pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ngobrol setelah kau mandi Sakura, sungguh kau bau sekali." kata Gaara sambil memencet hidungnya seolah-olah dia memang mencium bau dari gadis dihadapannya.

"_Ikh... _aku tidak bau kok. Yasudahlah, hari ini aku harus sekolah dan-"

"Bertemu Sasuke si kepala pantat ayam itu," lanjut Gaara dengan bosan. " Sebaiknya kau cepat karena kau akan terlambat Sakura."

Sejurus kemudia Gaara keluar dari kamar Sakura lalu para pelayan datang untuk mendandani tuan putrinya. _Akh..._Sakura bosan dilayani terus seperti itu, tapi dia juga merasa beruntung karena tidak semua gadis bisa merasakan diperlakukan bak seorang putri.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki bersepatu pantofel itu melangkah dengan riang sesekali dia berlari-lari membuat para pelayannya sedikit meringis mengkhawatirkan keselamatan tuan putri mereka. Bagaimana kalau tuan putri mereka jatuh? Bisa-bisa para pelayan akan dimarahi oleh tuan besar.

"Sakura kau masih saja kekanak-kanakan." Komentar Gaara sadis. Sakura yang baru duduk di meja langsung merenggut kesal. "Tapi walaupun begitu kau sudah mempunyai tunangan, ya? " Candaan Gaara sukses membuat pipi Sakura menjadi sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Nii-san kau ini senang sekali menjahiliku. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau mengantarku ke sekolah?" Tawar Sakura sambil memakan rotinya.

"Apa imbalannya jika aku mengantarmu?" Gaara balik bertanya. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Selalu saja jika dia meminta sesuatu dari sepupunya itu, Gaara selalu meminta imbalan.

"_Ikh..._ Ayolah, nanti ku perkenalkan pada salah satu temanku yang cantik." Bujuk Sakura dengan _Puppy eyes no Jutsu_. Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang _err _botak untuk menanggapi bujukan Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin melihatku terbujur kaku di dalam tanah keesokan harinya?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada menyindir dan sukses membuat Sakura tertawa lepas. _Ups..._ dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, kekasihmu pasti akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu kau bersama wanita lain."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi malam kau pingsan di balkon kamar?" tanya Gaara berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, apa Nii-san melihat sebuah gulungan kertas?"

"Ya, Ayahmu yang menyimpannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau badanmu itu sangat berat, Sa-ku-ra." Dan perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Sakura menyemburkan susu yang tengah diminumnya.

"_Cih_, aku tidak seberat itu, Kakashi saja begitu entengnya menggen-" _Ups..._ sepertinya Sakura keceplosan lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dia langsung berlari menuju garasi meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah tertawa geli.

"NII-SAN AYO CEPAT, AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT NIH!" Teriak Sakura dengan suara super kencang.

"Iya..." Jawab Gaara malas sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Lotus Esprit itu melaju kencang melintasi jalanan kota Konoha, sampai akhirnya mobil itu memasuki gerbang sekolah KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah keluar dari kursi pengemudi, kemudian disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat , kedatangan mereka mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan mendekati gadis yang ada diseberang mobilnya, kemudian mengecup pelan dahi lebarnya yang sukses membuahkan sebuah jitakan dikepala merahnya. Namun perlakuan mereka yang romantis seperti itu membuat semua orang menganggap bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Nii-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membuatku kerepotan nantinya." Geram Sakura yang jengkel pada kakak sepupunya itu.

" biar saja. _Hmmm_ mungkin setelah ini Kakashi akan membunuhku karena telah berani menyentuh 'calon permaisurinya."

"_Ikh..._ apaan, sih? Kau ini senang sekali membuat orang salah paham. Aku yakin saat istirahat nanti foto kita akan terpajang di setiap sudut di sekolah ini."

"_Yare..._ justru itu tujuanku. baiklah, selamat belajar Sakura. Kau sudah sangat terlambat. Dan kalau tidak salah jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Ibiki-sensei, 2 tahun lalu aku masih ingat betapa keras hukuman yang di berikannya pada siswi yang terlambat." Sakura yang mendengar perkataan sepupunya langsung bergidik ngeri kemudian berlali menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Beruntunglah, saat dia sampai di kelasnya guru killer itu belum mengajar, padahal biasanya Ibiki-sensei tidak pernah terlambat. Sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang melihat kedatangannya menghela nafas lega. Sakurapun langsung duduk di kursinya yang ada di sebelah kanan Ino.

"Hei, Jidat! Kenapa kau terlambat? Apa tadi malam kau dan Kakashi-"

"Tidak sama sekali Ino." Sela Sakura menghentikan pikiran mesum Ino.

"Hahaha kupikir kalian melakukannya." Ujar Ino sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Terserah kau sajalah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa meja Sasuke kosong?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak sekolah hari ini."

"Padaha-"

"Nona Sarutobi dan Nona Yamanaka, bisakah kalian berhenti bergosip ketika pelajaran saya?" Tanya Ibiki-sensei yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Sakura dan Inopun langsung diam, wajah mereka memucat seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murib baru." Mendengar perkataan guru mereka para murid yang ada di kelas itu langsung riuh. Mereka bertanya-bertanya siapa kira-kira murid baru itu? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Apa dia anak yang menarik? Dan sederet pertanyaan lain yang sangat umun jika datang seorang murid baru.

Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah seseorang yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka . Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Dalam hatinya dia berdo'a _semoga laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak sejahil kakak sepupunya_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya fic ini bisa update juga setelah sekian lama terbengkalai. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang update karena Ra Cuma memperbaiki beberapa bagian dan menyatukan tiga chap yang Ra buat menjadi satu kemudian di-replace. fic ini Ra persembahkan untuk para reader yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini (itupun kalau ada yang nunggu).<p>

Dan terima kasih untuk senpai-senpai yang sudah mereview chap yang dulu. Ra sangat menghargai masukan dari senpai semua, mudah-mudahan dan untuk selanjutnya tolong beri Ra masukan lagi hehe

Dari pada author satu ini makin ngelantur, lebih baik kita akhiri saja. Selamat membaca dan kalau sudah di baca mohon review untuk memberi masukan kepada author yang o'on ini. Dan untuk masalah typo's Ra bener-bener minta maaf karena Ra gak bisa untuk mengoreksinya haduh Ra ini lemah sekali dalam masalah tata bahasa, nilai bahasa indonesianya jelek banget Mmmm Ra juga bener-bener minta maaf untuk "Gaara Fc" karena Ra udah ngebuat dia jadi OOC tingkat monas.

Baiklah sampai ketemu di chap 2 see you

^_^/

Salam hangat

Author,

Taira Shinju


End file.
